Weiss Jackass
by BombayCrossbow
Summary: Imagine the Weiss boys making thier own Jackass show! But thats not all, Omi lost his memory when the building fell on them in the last episode so he doesn't remember his friends. He's living with his girlfriend, Kane (kah-nay) What will happen when forgo


*  
Omi sat at the Kitchen table absentmindedly stirring a spoon around in his mushy bowl of Fruit Loops(. He lifted his eyes to the television, it's flashy ads and fast talking announcers the only sound in the apartment. Omi let out a groan as a skull on to pf a pair of crutches appeared on the screen. Kane came out of the shower a few seconds later, a towel wrapped around her and another she was drying her hair off with. Omi found it easy to turn his attention away from the TV and to her.  
"Morning Omi." Kane said sweetly. She went in to the bedroom and threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts. She had been living with Omi for four months now and thing were never dull. Omi had quit Wei( a long time ago and was trying to live a normal life with a girl he loved. Kane squeezed as much water she could out of her hair and then set to it with a hair dryer. She had been living a life a lot like Omi's previous one for a while too. She and three of her friends mad up a group called Verruckt (Wild), which did the same thing that Wei( did, rid the world of evildoers, but Verruckt fell apart as soon as the two Groups crossed paths. It was inevitable that the missions of both groups was to destroy one another, but their previous meeting and friendship wouldn't allow that, so the groups dissolved, everyone went their separate ways and their worlds were a lot calmer, but the funny thing was, Omi didn't seem to remember his life in Wei( as all. HE didn't remember the missions, his friends, he didn't even remember Kane, and she had to get to know him all over again after the groups broke up. Omi still didn't remember a thing. Kane sighed as she put the hair dryer down and threw her hair in its usual ponytail then went back into the kitchen where Omi sat.  
"You look tired," Kane said. She walked up behind Omi and hugged him gently. Omi looked up at her and smiled sweetly. Kane returned the smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Watching Jackass? You're funny." Kane laughed as she looked up at the screen. Three guys were trying to sit on each other's shoulders while the guy on the bottom jumped on the trampoline.  
"How is it funny?" Omi asked as he cleared his mushy cereal and poured it down this sink.  
""I just never thought you to be the kind of person who likes this kind of show. I mean, I love it, but you always surprise me Omi. Even after we've lived together for so long." Kane said. She dug an Eggo( waffle out of the freezer and put it in the toaster. Kane started laughing as she watched two guys dressed like robbers holding water guns run into a lingerie store.  
"Everybody on the floor, now. We don't want to have to shoot. Give us all the bras and thongs or you're dead!" the taller guy said. The guy holding the camera laughed a little, totally ruining the moment Kane thought, but she was still laughing her head off. The next clip was of a guy with shoulder length blonde hair, he was holding an electric shaver in his hand. He put his finger up to his lips to signal silence the carefully snick up on a sleeping redhead on the couch. BZZZZT! There was a shout of surprise from the now awake red head and a burst of laughter from both the shaver and the cameraman.  
"Damn it Yohji!" The red head screamed as he chased after the guy wit the shaver still in his hand, red hair all over the place, before the clip cut off there was a good shot of the bald spot, but the guy named Yohji was sitting on top of the flailing redhead. Kane was on the kitchen floor, rolling in laughter. Omi looked at her, a loving smile on his face. Her laugh was so joyful, so carefree. It made him want to laugh along with her, even though he didn't; think this particular clip was funny.  
"Omi.h-help me! I .can't s-stop laughing!" Kane gasped as she clutched her chest. Omi got down on his knee and pulled her arm over his shoulder to help her stand. They both collapsed on the couch, Kane still laughing and Omi not far from laughing; Kane had such a contagious laugh.  
"Calm down!" Omi said to her, but she couldn't. Omi smiled wolfishly and gave her a giant kiss, covering her whole mouth. He continued the kiss for a long time, Kane soon forgot what she was laughing about and returned Omi's kiss. Omi released her lips looked her in the eyes.  
"Thanks Omi," Kane said. Omi just smiled and pulled her into another kiss. He loved her too much to be satisfied with just one.  
*  
"Ha ha ha! Yohji! That was great!" Ken said putting the camera down and holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. "Man, am I glad this is live or Aya wouldn't have let us put is on there."  
"Thank you, thank you," Yohji said, bowing and blowing kisses to and invisible audience.  
"I can't believe you did that to me! You know I'll probably kill you in you're sleep." Aya fumed as ha fingered the bald spot on the back of his head.  
"Oh, come off it. Anything for a good laugh."  
"I will have a good laugh when it's me shaving your head in your sleep."  
"You wouldn't! Ken, don't' let him!" Yohji whined, covering his head and ducking behind the couch. Suddenly the smoke alarm started going off, an awful smell filled the air.  
"Whaa! The pizza! You left it in the oven!" Aya cried as he ran into the kitchen of their little condo, threw on some oven mitts and yanked the smoldering, charred pizza out of the oven. Ken went right to work trying to turn off the piercing scream of the smoke alarm.  
"There goes our dinner." Yohji sighed. Aya gave him an evil look.  
"Omi never burned our food when he lived with us." Ken said, hopping off the chair he was standing on.  
"Lets change the subject. It was nobody's fault that Omi lost his memory. It was a miracle that none of us were killed when that building fell." Aya said sadly. There was a silence.  
"Hey, at least Kane is still with him. He needed to start over with a clean slate, forget all the murders and killings he'd seen." Yohji said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Just.just drop it." Aya said, he turned away from them, wiping his eyes. Aya had always been the one who, kind of, looked out for Omi. He was the one who cared for him the most out of all of them, and on that day in the hospital, to have Omi wake up and look up at him and ask "Who are you?" had burned a painful scar on Aya heart. So now it was just the three of them with their own live TV show. They were getting great reviews on their show, but it was a halfhearted joy they enjoyed.  
"We're back from the grocery store," A girl said from the front door. Three girls walked in holding brown grocery bags full of food.  
"Aya! Oh my god! What happened to you're hair?" Reiko asked, lightly toughing the tender skin showing on the back of Aya's head. Aya just grunted and pointed and angry finger at Yohji.  
"Yohji? What in bloody hell did you do that for?" Tora asked, her British accent showing up even more then usual in her anger. Yohji put a hand over his mouth and stifled little bursts of laughter.  
"That was some dumb shit Yohji." Yoko remarked after she was done glomping Ken.  
"Oh, when he gets some of his own back I won't eel the least bit sorry for him," Tora said, standing on her tiptoes and puckering up her lips. Yohji leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
"Nice to know so many people care about me." Yohji whined, hooking some of his blonde locks behind his ear.  
"Well, we got the pizza mess cleaned up. Why don't we go to the mall while we wait for the smell to clear out." Reiko suggested. Everyone agreed, so all the windows were opened and out the six went to toe mall.  
*  
"Omi, you don't have any plans today do you?" Kane asked Omi as they were still sitting on the couch.  
"Not really. We can do whatever today."  
"Lets go to the mall. I have some things I wanted to pick up really fast, then you can take me out to lunch." Kane said, kissing Omi again.  
"Fine with me." 


End file.
